Kittypets
This is where you get to roleplay a kittypet! They are usually freindly and chubby. Here there are no Leaders, no Deputies, no Warriors, and no Apprentices. Welcome and have a fun time! Archives Archives: [ [1 ]] Kittypets: *'Shelly': A silver tabby she-cat. Expecting kits. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *'Snowy': a beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Silverwhisker *'Cookie': (I'm hungry, all the names for kittypets i can come up with have something to do food :P) brown she-cat with black speckles. Replacement cat for Nikos's twolegs. Roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Flame': white and orange she-cat who dremas of living in the forest wiht teh clans but can't because she is declawed. roleplayer: Spottedstar42 *'Taima': A sweet, sly, and beautiful JET black cat with dazzling smoke grey eyes (Ok so her name means thunder, and since you can't see thunder only hear it she is like JET black) RPed by: Autumnrose *'Lily': a sweet, shy, and beautiful pale ginger she-cat with dazzling green eyes. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Echo': A sweet caring tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. She had a Clan cat sister. She lives with Lilac. Roleplayed by: Rowan *'Emerald ': A quiet but beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes shining like emeralds. She is caring and considerate, and is friends with all of the kittypets in the twolegplace. Her sister is Faith and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Chinapro2000 *'Faith': A pretty white she-cat with green eyes. She is very outgoing, but sometimes her tongue fails her and she can hurt somebody's feelings. (lol) Her sister is Emerald and her brother is Cosmo. Roleplayed by: Rainfacestar *'Cosmo': A muscular black and white tom with green eyes. He is known to go out into the forest to explore a lot, and has never (not yet anyways) gotten caught by a patrol of clan cats. His sisters are Emerald and Faith. Roleplayed by: Bloodstar18 *'Blackbird': Dark black tom with pale blue eyes. Despite his dark pelt color he has an outgoing personality. He has a fondness for she-cats. Roleplayed by: Ember *'Hope': black she-cat with blue eyes. She liked winter best of all.Roleplayer: Bluedawn *'Bramble ': a handsome golden tom with sparkling baby blue eyes. Super sweet, and actually a good fighter. He would like to be a Clan cat someday. Would love a mate. RPed by- Silverwhisker *'Rose ': A pretty and sleek pale ginger she-cat with amazing amber eyes. She travels with her brother Pine in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Pine ': A muscular and handsome brown and ginger tom with blue eyes. Travels with his sister Rose in search of their lost family. Roleplayed by: Mangoes99 *'Luna': Stunning, silver she-cat with dazzling, blue eyes that reflect the moon. She has an odd obseesion with life outside of the backyard fence. *'Feathers': and golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. lives with a grown, male twoleg named Max. roleplayed by: Spottedstar42 *'Bear': dark gray tom with blue eyes that match his collar. roleplayed by: Spotz *'Sapphire': a white she-cat with ginger splotches, a gray right ear, and green eyes. Roleplayed by: ~Leafy~ *'Vixy': dark ginger she-cat with beautiful blue eyes and a nicked ear. Roleplayed by:Ravenfang 18:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) 23:08, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *'Posiden '- blue gray tom with glossy blue-green eyes. He's the son of Shelly. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Drizzle '- pale gray tabby she-cat, daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer : Silverwhisker *'Autumn '- orange and white mottled tabby she-cat. Daughter of Shelly. Roleplayer: Feathernose *'Lilac '- lilac point she-cat. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Timcanpy '- a gray, mottled tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. He is Silverwhisker's Kittypet. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *'Tanner' - a plump, tortoishell she-cat with beautiful yellow eyes, who is afriaid to go outside. She is Rowan's real-life cat. Roleplayer: Rowan *'Cloudlove -' a beautiful, glossy long fured white she-cat with a black patch on her head and ear, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stormstar *'Rocky' - a white-and-black tom Roleplayed by: Ember *'Sylvester' - a black-and-white she-cat Roleplayed by: Ember *'Snook' - large, ginger and white tom with hazel eyes. Roleplayer: Mossnose Roleplay: Feathers soon found herself in a Twoleg den. Teh twoleg had set her in a cat bed then run off into aother room. there was a loud bird in a cage hanging from the celing, chirping loudly. Feathers didn't know what he should do. She couldn't run-- she was locked in- but she had to do something. suddenly, a gray tom, about her age, padded in. He looked in surprise at Feathers, then muttered to himself, "I suppose he found another one." Feathers watched him pad over to his own cat bed and pick up a toy. He had a little blue collar that matched to color of his eyes, and the collar had a small, heart-shaped tag on it. It clanked aainst the toy as the tom pawed it around half-heartedly. then the twoleg returned. "I see you've met our new friend, Bear." the twoleg said to the tom, who ignored him. the twoleg then turned to Feathers and dropped a bowl of mushy meat in front of her. He bent down and patted her on the head. "I'm Max, and this is my other cat, Bear. I run a kennel for adoptable cats, but Bear here is my cat only." Max lookd over at the tom, Bear, who still ignored him. "And that is my bird, Celine." Max gestured to the bird hanging from the celing. "What's your name?" Fathers stood, havng finished the meal while Max was talking. She looked around the room, and found a table nearby. She jumped up on it and pawed at Celine's cage. Celine freaked out- sqwuaking and flapping her wings. Then a few feathers flew out, and Feathers stopped. She picked up the little, brightly colored feathers and dropped them in frnt of Max. "What are you saying?" Max asked, as though Feathers could tell him. Feathers olled her eyes. she pointed one paw at herself, then to teh feathers again. "your name is feathers?" max asked, the Feathers purred to show that he was right. Max smiled and set eathers in her bed again. "good night, you two." Max said, then flicked off the light and wlaked out of the room. (Crazy cat guy? XP)--By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 19:47, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Shelly blinked. 22:51, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Lily waved her tail at Bramble. Rainy I lucky 23:12, March 20, 2012 (UTC) The next morning (after a few cats blinked XP), Max let feathers an bear out into the yard. Bear slipped out of a hole in the chicken-wire fencing the second Max closed the oor behind him, leaving Feathers alone in her yard. Maybe being a Kittypet wouldn't be that bad.By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 20:37, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Lily watched the new kittypet and Bear and sighed. She then bunched up her muscles and jumped over the fence and started walking along until she was standing on the fence (it's chicken-wire frencing, but she has amazing balance) "Hello, I'm Lily, and you are?" she asked, looking at her. Rainy I lucky 18:43, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Echo wandered around, bored out of her mind. RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. 19:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) "Hi Lily." feathers greeted the Kittypet. "I'm Feathers."By "Smarter" you mean "more clincly insane", right? "Ku ku ku ku ku ku ku" 20:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Vixy jumped down from her fence, her fur bristling. Where were the other housecats? They had been in their nest, hiding from the rain, all day! But now the sun was out and they should have been here! Then her anger turned to concern. Where'' were they? (This place is DEAD lol) Comso spots Echo, "Hey Echo!" He calls. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] 16:46, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Drizzle soon got a new home. She wasn't a pure bred, and didn't think the twolegs liked that. Drizzle padded in her new house, after she had finished hunting. "Hey, what're you doing in MY home?!" hissed a Lilac point. "Its my home." whimpered Drizzle. "House-folk like pure-breds, not smelly mutts!" hissed the she-cat named Lilac.Silverstar 16:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Echo roamed around, and saw two cats arguing. "What's going on?", she asked. Rowanflight 16:59, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The littled Drizzle wailed. "This adult she-cat just kicked me out of my new home!" she cried. Shelly padded over to her kit. "Posiden and Autumn have homes now, I'll find you a better one." she murmured to her kit.Silverstar 17:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Posiden stompped up to Lilac. "Your mean!" he hissed. Lilac growled. "And your in MY house!" she hissed, barring her teeth. Posiden growled, and then bounded off to his twolegs. Shelly sighed, where was Cobra, so he could se his kits?Silverstar 15:58, July 20, 2012 (UTC) (Rowan? Why'd chu ignore Cosmo? ;-;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 16:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC)﻿ Lily looked around, bored. Rainy pwns all! 16:25, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Shelly was happy to see Cobra, and let her kits play. She licked her mates cheek, and screeched in fear as he was bowled over by a young gray tabby she-cat.Silverstar 16:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lily heard a screech and started jumping fences to see what happen. Rainy pwns all! 16:36, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Shelly fled in fear with her kits. It was one of the first time she got to meet with her mate with her kits, but it was ruined.Silverstar 16:40, July 20, 2012 (UTC)﻿ "Shelly!" she said, seeing her upset. She ran over. "Shelly, what happened?" she asked. Rainy pwns all! 16:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilac groomed her lavender paws. Shelly was panting hard, her kits hiding around her. "A-A loner attacked my mate! N-No one knows my mate, Cobra, he's a rogue!" whinpered Shelly.Silverstar 16:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC)﻿ "Calm down and I'll go do something..." she murmured. She then started jumping fences to get to his house. Rainy pwns all! 16:52, July 20, 2012 (UTC) (SilverW, can Echo live with Lilac?) Echo looked confused. Rowanflight 17:00, July 20, 2012 (UTC) (Sure) Lilac licked her lavender face. Her ears pricked when she hear their twolegs call. "Echo, its time to eat!" purred Lilac, bounding over to her house-mate.Silverstar 17:03, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "Leggo.", Echo purred, bounding off with Lilac. Rowanflight 17:04, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilac purred, and tapped Echo with her lavender colored tail. "We're in for another treat, its moist food again!" she purred. Lilac dipped her head into her purple bowl, and ate some. "I'm going to save some for later, so don't eat it!" teased Lilac, padding away.Silverstar 17:08, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Echo ate from her red bowl, and followed her house-mate. "I'm coming too!", she meowed, following. Rowanflight 17:11, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilac purred, and jumped up onto the squishy couch. "I've gotta go the the vet tomarrow, can you make sure the mice stay out?" asked Lilac.Silverstar 17:17, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "Of course I can.", Echo meowed. "What was all that business with Shelly?" Rowanflight 17:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "Shelly tried dropping her kit off here. I don't want that kit here, especily if it has a loner father, that's dangerous!" mewed Lilac. Her bell color jingled as she sat up.Silverstar 17:26, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Echo's eyes widened. "We don't know where that ''loner has been.", she shreiked. Rowanflight 17:46, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilac smiled. "I don't know if you've had your shots, but i still need to get two to protect me from disgusting loners. That's why i'm going tomarrow. I'm sure if you haven't had your shots, our house-folk will make sure you do." purred Lilac.Silverstar 17:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, guys. I just got my shots. I'm protected now." Belle purred. --♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 18:27, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Lilac twitched her ears. "Godd, please get out or our home. I don't like strangers in here." growled Lilac.Silverstar 18:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) "Are you kidding? I've just been adopted! I live here now." Belle purred. --♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 18:45, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Posiden padded over to Belle. "You don't live with Lilac, she only has a maxamum of 2 cats where she lives. You live with me." squeaked Posiden, pointing to his large white house.Silverstar 18:51, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Belle flattened her ears. "Ok," she sighed. --♫Feathernose♫♥♥Rarity Lover♥♥ 19:29, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Posiden dashed over to his house, his twolegs happily picked him up and hugged him. They grabbed Belle too, and walked into the house. Posiden jumpd onto his bed, purring.Silverstar 19:31, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Echo nodded. "I've got my shots. Right before you came to live with us." Rowanflight 19:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) (Rowan? O.o Why you no reply to Cosmo? He is Echo's brother.... ;-;) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bloody']] [[User Talk:Bloodstar18|'The']] [[User blog:Bloodstar18/I Love Writing Wiki|'Member']] 04:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) (O.O WHAT!!?) "Hey Cosmo.", Echo said to her brother. Rowanflight 22:29, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Lilac streached. "Well, its a long ride to the vet, and i get sickning riding in Monsters, so i can't sleep that well in them. I'm going to get some rest for the ride. see ya tomarrow!" mewed Lilac. She fell asleep. Lilac wasn't there the next day.Silverstar 22:32, July 21, 2012 (UTC) (SIlverW ome to warriors wiki chat) Echo awoke the next day. "Lilac?", she meowed. "Lilac?" Rowanflight 22:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) (Srry, I don't go there, its too busy. :( ) Shelly scratched the door. "Echo, Lilac went to get shots, remember!" she mewed through the door.Silverstar 22:38, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Echo slapped her head. "Right.", she meowed. Rowanflight 22:54, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shelly padded away. Lilac soon returned, dizzy. "Stupid.....Monsters..." she mutterd, and layed down. She didn't eat her food.Silverstar 22:58, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Echo padded up next to Lilac. "How was it?", she asked. Rowanflight 23:01, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "Painful...sickning." sighed Lilac, resting her head on her paws.Silverstar 23:03, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "I like the monster ride.", Echo said. "Unlike most." Rowanflight 23:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Lilac groaned. "I prefer the shots!" she mutttered. She took a quick nap, and was back to normal, playing with her bell ball.Silverstar 23:08, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Echo got up. "I'm going to find Shelly.", she meowed. Rowanflight 23:09, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Lilac narrowed her icy blue eyes to slits. "Don't let her in." she growled. Shelly waws grooming her pwas on a fence. Posiden sat on the fence with his mom, wobbly staying. "Careful now!" she mewed. Drizzle sat down below, watching her brother.Silverstar 23:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Echo padded towards the she-cat. "Hey Shelly.", she meowed. Rowanflight 23:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Posiden was suprised to hear Echo, and fell. Shelly quickly grabbbed him, and set him gently on the ground. "Hello, Echo." she purred. Drizzle batted Posiden's ears.Silverstar 23:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Echo was curious. "What's going on with that...rogue?", she asked. Rowanflight 23:19, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shelly put her easr back and sighed. "You mean what WAS going on with that rogue....? His name is Cobra, he was my mate." murmured Shelly.Silverstar 23:23, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Echo snorted. "Rogues.", she hissed. "All of them are rotten." Rowanflight 23:25, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "N-No! He wasn't, he was sweet, bold, brave, strong......But he left me....I saw him with a gray tabby she-cat. I overheard that her name is...Nana." growled Shelly.Silverstar 23:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Echo's eyes widened. "I know a loner.", she said. "This handsome tom named Fronds. He said he was the foster Dad of Nana!" Rowanflight 23:35, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shelly shooked her head. "I don't know him, but i know this stunning strong tom named Jaws! He faught soooo many dogs!" she squealed, bouncing, "But he's a loner, and i've heard he got a mate." mewed Shelly.Silverstar 23:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "I'm sure we can find them", Echo said. "Fronds is always venturing out around here." Rowanflight 23:38, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shelly laughed. "Why do you need to find him?" she teased.Silverstar 23:39, July 21, 2012 (UTC) "To find out about Nana.", Echo purred. "Plus, my energetic mind is waiting for an adventure." Rowanflight 23:40, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shelly whimpered. "H-How can i go?! what about my kits and twolegs?!" cried Shelly. She sighed. "Well, i guess, if its short." she muttered.Silverstar 23:44, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Echo paused and thought. "I'm sure Lilac loves kits!", she meowed while chuckling. Rowanflight 23:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Shelly snorted. "She hates cats who aren't purebreds, and my kits aren't! I'm pure Maincoon, but i'm not sure my mate was." sighed Shelly. "But my kits have their twolegs." added Shelly.Silverstar 23:55, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Echo rolled her eyes when she thought about her sister's lack of liking to non-purebreads. "I guess they do.", she meowed. Rowanflight 23:56, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Timcanpy hid in the shadows. "Nana, Lightningbolt, where are you?!" he wailed in his thoughts.Silverstar 00:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Tanner looked out the window. Birds!, she thought, jumping up to a higher level. She looked down. saw some other cats, and cowered away. Rowanflight 00:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Timcanpy lived outside, under a porch. His twoleg (Meh!) pet him on the head and gave him moist food. He purred, and gobbled it down.Silverstar 00:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Tanner's favorite twoleg (ME!) picked her up. "Come on, Tanner.", she meowed. "Come with Rowan to the porch." Tanner squirmed in her twolegs arms, but then got used to it. Rowanflight 00:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Timcanpy kept purring after he finished. It was rare for him to get moist food, you usually got Alley Cat (The brand). He rubbed against Silverw's leg, who smiled and rubbed him. His twoleg went back inside, and Timcanpy sighed. He thought every cat was an enemey. He hid under the porch again.Silverstar 17:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Tanner was out in the porch, exploring. Rowanflight 22:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Timcanpy sniffed the air. He wasn't good at scenting, but the she-cat's porch had a scent of mouse under it. He prefered birds, but darted under the she-cat's porch to get a quick meal, hoping she wouldn't mind.Silverstar 00:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (reading this, i thought Cosmo was Faith and Emerald's siblings, and Echo's sister was Luckshine o.o) Lily looked around, she missed Bramble... a lot. Rainy pwns all! 01:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Do you want me to adopt him for you? -_-) Shelly waited for Echo to say something. "Should we find her?" she asked.Silverstar 01:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC)﻿ (I don't care x3) Lily looked around... again. Rainy pwns all! 01:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (I need somebody to approve of the adoption first. XD) Posiden watched Lily, confused. He shrugged and played with Drizzle.Silverstar 01:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC)﻿ Echo nodded. "Let's go." she meowed. "Fronds is most likely with Nina." Rowanflight 17:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Shelly dashed after her friend. Bramble bounded over to Lily. "Hey," he purred.Silverstar 17:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Bramble!" she said happily. "How have you been?" Rainy pwns all! 17:49, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Eh, ok. I've missed you. I caught this huge rabbit a couple of days ago, you've gotta go hunting with me!" purred Bramble.Silverstar 17:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC)﻿ She smiled. "I would love to go hunting with you." Rainy pwns all! 18:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Bramble purred, and padded into a pine forest. "What do you want to try for? Mouse? Rabbit?" asked Bramble.Silverstar 18:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC)﻿ She shrugged then jumped the fence and joined him. "I don't care," she murmured. Rainy pwns all! 18:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Bramble smiled and purred, his baby blue eyes full of happiness. "Let go!" he murmured.Silverstar 18:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC)﻿ Tanner wandered around the house. Rainbow Flight 19:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Belle padded out of her house. "Hey! Tanner, is it?" Belle checked the tortoiseshell's collar. "I'm Belle, nice to meet you." she checked behind Tanner. "Anyone else here? Do you live alone?" Belle asked her. Lily smiled and sniffed the air. She smelled squirrel. She crouched down low and stalked up to it and pounced on it, killing it. Rainy pwns all! 19:25, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Tanner's inside and doesn't have a collar) Tanner saw the cat through the window and started shaking. "Nice to me-meet y-you," she meowed Rainbow Flight 16:07, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Bramble smiled. "Nice one," he purred. He swiftly caught a shrew. Timcanpy jumped. He had been hunting in someone else's yard. He flung the mouse at Tanner. "I-I'm sorry, i hunted your mouse." he mewed, dashing away.Silverstar 16:16, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Tanner's eyes widened. She grabbed the tasty mouse and ran back inside. I don't like the outdoors! she wailed in her head. Rainbow Flight 16:19, July 24, 2012 (UTC) (trolololo first time RPing here trolololo) Sapphire sat in the deserted home of her deceased Housefolk, and wondered how her daughters were doing... 20:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Echo wandered about with Shelly. Rainbow Flight 20:42, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Snowy went to find Blackbird. she planned on telling him on how her leg surgery went. (Since i haven't rped her in a while. XD)Silverstar 18:50, July 26, 2012 (UTC) "Fronds?" Echo yowled. (I was thinking we should have an awards thingy) Rainbow Flight 18:54, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Lily smiled at his catch. "Nice," she meowed. Rainy pwns all!19:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Tanner wanted to go outside, yet at the same time, she was frightened. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 19:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sylvester leaped up onto her fence, staring at the forest ''I wonder what it would have been like if I had stayed a rogue ''she wondered, she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice her twoleg (meh!) when she was waving a salmon stick infront of her face. ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ 19:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Cloudlove walks out of her kittyper garden, looking for something to do Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 15:53, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Snowy padded over to Blackbird. "Hey!" she purred.Silverstar 15:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Cloudlove padded to Snowy and Blackbird Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 15:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Snowy! What's up?" Blackbird replied -- Rocky tried stalking a bird in his & Sylvester's garden "NO! NO! NO! that's not how you do it!" Sylvester meowed crossly ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ 16:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Cloudlove walked to them ":Hey Snowy, and Blackbird" she said Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 16:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Snowy smiled. "Blackbird, My leg's fixed!" she purred.Silverstar 16:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Cloudlove growled and walked away Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 16:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "That's great Snowy!" Blackbird replied, purring ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ Snowy smiled, tail lashing. "Wanna hunt?" she asked him.Silverstar 16:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Cloudlove looked into the forest "Maybe i should go explore....." she said Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 16:22, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Blackbird cast a glance at the forest, "What? In the forest? Where the Clans live?" ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ 16:34, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Cloudlove walked into the forest, the scent and smells overwelming Stormstar Bramblestar Forever! XD 16:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Snowy jumped. "I don't know, do you want to?" she asked.Silverstar 16:42, August 8, 2012 (UTC) "It'll be an adventure and, I don't think the clans'll be able to sneak up on us, there being two of us, so why not?" Blackbird meowed ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ 16:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Signature Category:Clans